


The Pianist and The Barista

by youriko_is_my_jam



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bar!AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam
Summary: A collection of barista!Yukina and pianist!Rinko shorts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> guess whos into bandori now

A few cubes of ice here, a pour of liquor there. It was normal for Yukina. Afterall, she owned a bar named Roselia so she should be used to it. Sometimes, however, the smell of booze and smoke got to her and she’d want to get out. That’s where the music came in. 

Yukina’s love of music had been there all her life. She would have chosen to be a singer instead of working at a bar but her father had insisted she owned Roselia. Anytime she heard music in her bar, she’d tap her foot to the beat or even hum the lyrics to whatever song was being played. 

Today, however, Yukina had to book a pianist because the main act for that night was going to be late. Sure, there were around two to three more shows before the guitarist but Yukina had to buy more time. Looking back at the pianist’s application, she wondered. Who was this person and why would they go to a bar instead of a concert hall?

“Yukina~ you look stressed!” a voice called from the other side of the somewhat empty bar.

“Please, I’m fine.”

“I don’t think putting twenty cubes of ice in a small cup is ‘fine’”

Yukina looked down at the cup. “A-Anyways, Lisa, has the pianist come?”

Lisa grinned,”Yep! She’s actually right here!”

Lisa stepped aside to show a girl who was much taller than Yukina herself. Her jet black hair cascaded down her back as her silver eyes shifted around, presumably looking around the bar. 

“Are you,” Yukina looked down at the page in front of her. “Shirokane Rinko?”

“Y-Yes…”

Rinko was quite shy. Her application told Yukina that they were around the same age but Rinko was like a child trapped in a twenty-one year old’s body. The girl almost clung to Lisa by the looks of it.

“You’ll be up after this person…”

After Yukina had explained how everything worked to Rinko, the girl had disappeared behind the backstage door. Yukina sighed. It wasn’t everyday she was able to work with a quiet person. The performers who usually came in were loud, boisterous people, often sporting wild looks. 

“This is quite new…”

“What is?” Lisa asked.

“Nothing. Just thinking out loud.”

A moment had passed before Rinko finally headed up onto the stage. Yukina glanced up before looking down at the glass she had been wiping. She heard Rinko press down on a singular key and the venue went quiet. The silver haired woman had expected some sort of classical song but it was completely different. 

The song was a cover of a much more popular rock song. Yukina’s head quickly looked up as she heard the beginning riff. This was one of the things Yukina had basically lived for. The pianist’s fingers were dancing on the keys. The song she had been playing was intense. Yukina’s eyes widened as the performance went on. 

Once it had finished, Yukina rushed into the back area of the bar. Her head quickly turned to find Rinko talking to Lisa. Once Lisa had noticed Yukina, she waved the woman over. 

“Yukina~ what’d you think?” Lisa asked. Behind her, Rinko was looking at Yukina expectantly. 

“I-It was good…”

“R-Really?!” Rinko said.

Yukina nodded. She tried opening her mouth but no words would come out.

Lisa laughed. “Yukina never gets like this! It’s kinda surprising!”

Yukina cleared her throat. “So, Rinko, would you like to be a regular here?”

Rinko’s eyes widened. She nodded her head. Yukina smiled.

“Glad to work with you.”


	2. Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukina tries to ask Rinko out.

Yukina’s heart pounded. Rinko had come back the next night after hearing her request. The sound of Rinko’s piano filled the room. The bar was quieter that night so Rinko was playing a soft yet heartfelt song. Yukina didn’t know the song, but she had enjoyed it. Rinko stepped off stage for a bit.

“Good work out there. You’re playing is great.”

“T-Thank you, Yukina.”

Yukina watched as the girl walked into the back room only for another person to walk up on stage to take her previous spot. It was a blue haired guitarist. Yukina knew this woman quite well from the many times she had played in the venue. She played a few songs, each with their own unique energy, before stepping off stage. The woman began to head towards Yukina.

She stood in front of the shorter woman for a good moment. The blue haired woman then sighed. “Yukina, do something about that girl.”

“Which one?”

“The pianist.”

Yukina’s eyes widened. “Is there something wrong, Sayo?”

“Not with her.”

“Then what?” Yukina asked.

Sayo sighed once again. “Just ask her out already. Even that damned child Ako can see it.”

“Even Ako?!”

“Yes, even Ako.”

Yukina scratched her head in frustration. “I just don’t know how.”

Sayo began to tell Yukina a ‘plan’. Of course, Yukina thought she had to follow it to perfection. She headed into the bathroom and began to prepare herself. It wasn’t everyday Yukina would ask out a cute pianist. Or make her crush so painfully obvious.

Once Rinko had stepped out for her second performance, Yukina felt her heart race. After this, she would go up to her, ask her out as cooly as possible, then perish. But, Yukina didn’t know how Rinko would react.

Yukina heard the final notes of whatever song Rinko was playing. Her heart thumped against her chest. She walked towards the stairs to the stage. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ako, Lisa, and Sayo sitting at a table. Lisa had her signature grin while Ako was practically bouncing in her seat. Sayo sat there as silent as ever. 

Yukina’s face flushed knowing her friends were sitting there watching her confess to a girl. She hadn’t seen where she was going and bumped into something. Someone. Yukina looked up only to see the black haired girl standing there in shock.

“Sorry, Rinko.”

“I-It’s alright!” Rinko said with a small laugh.

Yukina sighed. “I need to ask you something.”

Rinko tilted her head, ”Yes?”

“Will you…” Yukina paused. “Go on a date with me.”

Rinko stared at Yukina. Then, her face flushed as she realized what the woman had said. Rinko nodded her head and in the back, the two could hear cheers.


End file.
